Férias de verão 3
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Continuação de férias 1 e 2.


**Nome da fic: ****Férias de Verão três: Prometida ao Lestrange.**

**Presenteada****: ****Isabelle Fernandes.**

**Autora:**** Vitória Eduarda Palauro da Silva.**

**Beta-reader: ****Isa.**

**Shipper: ****Belatriz Lestrange/ Tom Riddle.**

**Censura:**** NC- 17 (Finalmente eu mudei aqui!).**

**Gênero: ****Romance (?).**

**Resumo: ****mais um dia de Férias de Verão chega, Belatriz está à espera por ver Tom Riddle, mas, ela tem uma surpresa...**

**Agradecimentos Especiais: ****Ao pessoal que comenta as minhas fics, pois se não houvesse comentários, eu não escreveria mais O_O. **

**Agradecimentos SUPER Especiais:**** As minhas amigas que me ajudaram a fazer mais uma fic!**

**Disclaimer: ****Todos os personagens são de J. K. Rowling, e todo aquele Blá, Blá, Blá de sempre!**

**Notas: ****Pessoal, só vai ter mais Uma Fanfic intituladas de "Férias de Verão", Ou seja, Será só mais Uma Fanfic com esse tema! Pra quem gosta boa noticia por um lado, e, má noticia por outro, já que não vai haver mais... Eu até ia fazer mais Fanfics, mas, acontece que eu vou fazer mais fanfics para o Sev e para a Lily, lembra de "Verdade ou desafio?", pois é eu vou ter que parar com essas fics, para continuar com ela. **

**Férias de verão três: Prometida ao Lestrange.**

**Capitulo um: Uma grande noticia.**

**Belatriz estava acordada antes mesmo das seis da manhã, na realidade, ela ainda estava deitada, e, ela ficava pensando:**

"**Será que o Tom estará lá? Tomara!"**

**Eram nove da manhã, quando Druella veio acordar as filhas, ela estava meio nervosa, e, não parava de olhar para Belatriz, como se estivesse decidindo se dizia algo para ela, ou não.**

**- Ahn, Bela? – perguntou ela.**

**- oi, Mamãe? – perguntou Bela.**

**- Hã... Você sabe que Puro-Sangue, só se casa com Puro-Sangue, né? – perguntou Druella.**

**- Sei, sim! Por que, Mamãe? – perguntou Belatriz.**

**- é que... Ah, filha desça lá embaixo que eu lhe digo! – disse Druella enquanto saia pelo quarto.**

**- Mau Sinal! – disse Bela para si mesma – o Tom não é Puro-Sangue!**

**Belatriz desceu as escadas da mansão, e, estranhou suas irmãs estarem estranhamente arrumadas demais.**

**Ela olhou para a sala toda, e, reparou que havia um moço estranho sentado lá, mas, logo ela o reconheceu, ele estava na Sonserina, era um dos "Lestrange", parecia que se chamava: "Rodolfo Lestrange".**

**- Nossa, por que 'tá todo mundo me olhando? – perguntou Bela confusa.**

**Druella sorriu e pediu que Bela se sentasse, ao lado de Rodolfo por sinal.**

**- Filha, nós temos uma noticia Ótima para você!**

**- E qual é? – perguntou Bela desconfiada.**

**- Você vai se casar! – disse Druella orgulhosa.**

**Belatriz deu um sorriso largo e feliz, enquanto dizia:**

**- Vou é? – perguntou ela pensando em Tom Riddle.**

**- é sim!**

**- Com quem? – não custava confirmar, né?**

**- Rodolfo Lestrange! – disse Druella.**

**- QUE? – exclamou Belatriz arregalando os olhos – Como assim?**

**- Aaah, filha, você foi Prometida a ele, quando você nasceu!**

**- Por quê? – perguntou Bela.**

**- Bela! Bela... Os Puros-sangues estão em minoria no mundo Bruxo, e Rodolfo é um deles, então para manter nossa família apenas de Puros-Sangues, você se casara com ele! – explicou seu pai abrindo a boca pela primeira vez.**

**- Eu vou me casar com o... – Belatriz acabou desmaiando antes de terminar a frase.**

**Belatriz acordou com o rosto de sua mãe a centímetros do seu, ela parecia preocupada.**

**- Bela? – perguntou ela.**

**- Ah, oi mamãe! – disse Bela dando um sorrisinho.**

**- Você nos deu um belo susto!**

**- Desculpe Mamãe! – disse Bela.**

**- Ah, tudo bem! Bom, agora vou deixar você sós com seu Futuro marido! – disse Druella.**

**Capitulo dois: Noivos.**

**Belatriz estava cada vez mais desanimada com os preparativos do seu Casamento, certo dia, Riddle apareceu na mansão Rosier, e, Belatriz rapidamente correu à sala.**

**- Aaah, aí está você! – disse ele antes de beijar a mão dela, **_**beijar não, chupar,**_**er, **_**Lamber a mão dela**_**, ah, esquece!**

**- Olá, Riddle! – disse Bela tristemente.**

**Riddle porem não se mostrava triste, ele estava apático, e tinha um brilho no olhar, esse brilho aumentava sempre que ele olhava para Bella.**

**- Bela leve Riddle até a Biblioteca! – disse Druella.**

**- Aaah, Certo! – disse Bela, enquanto guiava Riddle até a Biblioteca.**

**Ao entrarem, Riddle trancou a porta, e, encurralou Bela na parede:**

**- Então, você irá se casar? – pergunta ele.**

**- Vou, mas, a contragosto! – disse Bela.**

**- Hmmm... Sabe que eu acho isso ótimo? – diz Riddle.**

**- Por quê? – pergunta Bela.**

**- Por que escondido é mais gostoso! – disse ele sorrindo.**

**- Ah, é o que você pretende fazer **_**comigo**_** escondido? – perguntou Bela.**

**Riddle não respondeu, apenas, jogou Bela no sofá, e, subiu em cima dela. Logo ele começou a tirar a blusa dela, o sutiã, a calça...**

**Ao estarem os dois, nus, Riddle disse:**

**- Isso! **

**Belatriz estava com um sorriso na face, enquanto ouvia-o continuar:**

**- Bela... Bela... Creio que você nunca fez isto antes, não precisa responder, já dá para perceber... Bem, lembra quando eu lhe disse que os comensais que me forem fieis, receberiam prêmios?**

**Belatriz apenas assentiu, ele sorriu e continuou:**

**- Então, já que você foi a primeira, a me declarar fidelidade, eu resolvi recompensá-la!**

**- E farás isso assim? – pergunta Bela.**

**- Ah, sim! Farei isso assim! – disse Riddle.**

****

**Aviso: Menores de 17 anos pulem essa parte... Se não pularem, a responsabilidade é de vocês, e se sua mãe te pegar lendo cenas de sexo – mesmo que sejam fracas e poucas – e você ficar de castigo a culpa NÃO é minha!**

**Por tanto, MENORES DE 17 ANOS, CENAS PROIBIDAS! CENAS DE SEXO! NÃO LEIAM! SE VOCÊS TÊM MENOS DE 17 ANOS, TENHAM ETICA E PULEM ESSA PARTE! AVISADOS, OK?**

****

**Riddle começou a beijar o pescoço de Bela, e, logo desceu para os seios, chupava um e brincava com o outro. Logo a mão de Riddle alcançou a intimidade de Bela e ele sorriu antes de dizer:**

**- Uh, Toda molhada!**

**Realmente, Bela estava toda molhada, Logo Riddle começou a descer com os beijos, até a intimidade dela.**

**Riddle estava apenas provocando-a, logo ele, pegou o membro rígido e penetrou-a, Bela murmurou algo ininteligível, e, e ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela.**

**Riddle começou um movimento de "vai-e-vem" em Bela, que logo estava completamente molhada.**

**Alguns minutos depois, Riddle achou melhor parar, e, mandou-a se trocar...**

**Logo estavam os dois de volta a sala, com olhares inocentes...**

**Capitulo três: O casamento.**

**Logo o casamento de Bela ia se aproximando, até que um dia, ele simplesmente chegou.**

**Belatriz estava cansada, depois da "Despedida de solteira", que ela e Tom realizaram ontem, à noite.**

**Quando o casamento chegou, Bela não estava nem um pouco nervosa... **

**Ela só foi perceber que estava no meio da cerimônia, quando o padre/pastor, disse:**

**- E você Belatriz Black Rosier, aceita Rodolfo Lestrange como seu legitimo esposo?**

**Belatriz hesitou, e, olhou para os convidados, e, ao ver Riddle acenar com a cabeça dizendo que "Sim", ela disse:**

**- Aceito!**

**- Então eu vos declaro marido e mulher! – disse o padre/pastor – Os noivos podem se beijar.**

**O primeiro pensamento de Bela foi:**

"**Eca!"**

**E o segundo foi:**

"**Será que ele beija tão bem, como o Tom?".**

**Logo que Rodolfo beijou-a, ela teve a resposta, "Não", ele não beijava bem.**

**Bela se segurou para não empurrá-lo, e, ir correndo beijar Tom.**

**Ao saírem da igreja, não houve arroz, e, sim, Nuques, sim, Nuques, as moedas de prata, era um costume deles, fazer aquilo, para dar sorte.**

**No momento em que Bela entrou no carro, Rodolfo disse:**

**- Você 'tá nesse planeta, Bela?**

**Ela olhou-o e fez força para sorrir e dizer:**

**- Claro querido! – disse ela para não dizer: "Querido corno, já que agora você é um oficial".**

**Rodolfo ficou todo sorridente, provavelmente pensando, o que ela estava pensando, que ele estava pensando, que ela estava pensando, que ele estava pensando, no que ele estava pensando (Nossa ficou enrolado, hein? Quem entendeu?).**

**Ao chegarem à festa, o primeiro a abraçar Bela, foi Tom:**

**- Bela, espero que me convide para ir "visitar" você em sua mansão! – disse ele no ouvido dela, antes de mordê-lo.**

**Bela, ficou toda arrepiada, e, logo foi receber os comprimentos da família.**

**Belatriz ficou apenas olhando para Tom, durante a festa toda.**

**Logo que a festa acabou, ela e Rodolfo ficaram a sós, e Bela não gostou nem um pouquinho disso.**

**- Bom, agora que somos marido e mulher...**

**- Eu já sei o que você quer! Não precisa ficar assim, me enrolando, se quer o que eu acho que você quer, diga logo! – reclamou Bela.**

**Rodolfo sorriu e jogou a esposa na cama...**

**Capitulo final: um verão depois...**

**Já fazia um verão, que Bela estava casada com Rodolfo, um verão, que ela e Tom não Transavam.**

**Em um dia comum, Rodolfo, resolveu fazer uma festa, e, por ironia, convidou Tom Riddle.**

**Ou foi ironia dele, ou do destino, ou talvez dos dois...**

**Ao ver que Riddle, chegou Bela ficou do lado do marido, e, Riddle literalmente, beijou e até encostou a língua na mão de Bela.**

**Por sorte, todos os convidados, haviam bebido demais, e, não perceberam quando Bela e Tom saíram da mesa.**

**- Achei que não íamos mais, nos ver! – disse Tom.**

**- Eu também! – disse Bela – ah, Tom, eu estava com tanta saudade!**

**- Idem! – disse Tom sorrindo.**

**Tom abraçou Belatriz e sussurrou em seu ouvido:**

**- Bela... Bela... Que acha de ter mais uma recompensa?**

**Belatriz sorriu Maliciosamente e disse:**

**- Claro Milord... Seu pedido é uma ordem!**

**- Cuidado com o que fala Belatriz, ou eu posso me aproveitar! – disse ele.**

**Belatriz riu, e, logo deixou-se envolver pelos encantos do Lorde das Trevas.**

**Era mais de meia noite quando os dois saíram do quarto, Riddle fez um feitiço que acordou a todos os convidados, e, logo eles foram embora.**

**- Foi muita consideração do Milord, vir aqui, não, Bela? – pergunta Rodolfo.**

**- Ah, sim! Foi uma grande consideração, a dele, e, bota grande nisso! – disse Bela.**

**- é Bom, acho que a maioria de nós bebeu demais, não?**

**- Ah, com certeza, Rodolfo, principalmente você, e, escute agora eu não estou me sentindo bem, não para **_**isso**_**, sem contar que você está bêbado! – disse Belatriz desvencilhando-se do abraço do marido.**

**- Bela... Bela... Para **_**isso**_** eu nunca estou Bêbado, e, desde que nós nos casamos você e eu não... Você sabe! Como é que iremos ter filhos, assim?**

**- e quem disse que eu quero ter filhos? – perguntou Belatriz, enquanto caminhava para o quarto.**

**- Filhos! – disse ela – só, se for com o Tom... Ah, aí sim eu vou querer ter filhos, já com esse imprestável do Rodolfo nunca!**

**E com esse pensamento, ela adormeceu... Mal, sabia ela que o destino lhe pregaria uma grande peça... Fazendo, ela ir para Azkaban, por ter torturado os aurores Longbotton, num futuro não muito distante...**

**Fim (?)**

**N/A: Bom, é isso... Já 'tá chegando o Fim, das nossas férias de verão, e, também das nossas fanfics...**

***Olhando para as outras Fanfics da série: "férias de verão" ***

**Ahn, bom, acaba uma fic, começa outra... Só mais uma fanfic dessa série, e, depois, já vou fazer a continuação de "verdade ou desafio?", só serão, três fics... E... Depois eu vou fazer outras...**

**Nhaca..., ah, quer saber? Eu... Como sou uma autora muuuito Boazinha *ironia*, vou fazer uma fic extra para a série: "Férias de verão", é, aí serão cinco fics ao em vez de quatro! *Leitores comemorando*.**

**E... Para quem ainda não leu as outras três fanfics, aí estão todos os Títulos:**

**Férias de Verão.**

**Férias de verão dois: Me apaixonei pelo Riddle e agora?**

**Férias de verão três: Prometida ao Lestrange.**

**Férias de verão quatro: Agora o fim.**

**Férias de verão cinco (Fanfic Bônus): Num Flash, as lembranças.**

**N/E: Todas as Fics tem que ser lidas nesta ordem, pois uma completa a outra.**


End file.
